


Of Kissing

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so difficult.  If kissing you wasn’t so distracting, we’d get so much more done every day”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kissing

Sam kissed him. 

It was tentative at first, but not for long.  Sam eased toward Kurt and sighed with longing. 

A flash of hesitation broke into a groan, and Sam intensified the kiss.  He touched Kurt’s hips gently with his fingertips, and he fought the urge to crush Kurt against him. 

They needed to leave in a few minutes and they did not have time to play.

“We so do not have time for this, Sam,” Kurt breathed against his lips.

“I know.”

“Then stop,” Kurt whispered between slow bites of Sam’s lower lip.

“You stop” Sam countered.

“You are so difficult.  If kissing you wasn’t so distracting, we’d get so much more done every day”.

“Distractions are good,” Sam stroked Kurt’s hips and forgot he was supposed to be fighting this.

“Sam Evans.  Don’t think I don’t know your technique by now.  We do not have time for you to drop that damned wall right now.”

“God I love it when you call me that,” Sam sighed.  “Wait.  What?  Drop that wall?  What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Kurt stepped back and gathered his scarf and hat.

“No, it’s not ‘nothing’.  What wall?”

“It’s not important.  It’s a thing I do, and it’s stupid,” Kurt admitted.

“Nothing you say is stupid, so tell me,” Sam encouraged.  Kurt looked adorable when he turned shy, and Kurt was definitely blushing at the moment.

“Sam, do you have a favorite part of kissing me?”  Kurt stopped at the door and stood, arms akimbo.

“Possibly.  I do have a favorite part of your randomness and subject changing,” Sam considered keeping up with Kurt’s train of thought more taxing than pre-calculus had been in college.

“Well, what is it?” 

Okay.  Now Sam wasn’t even sure which part he was supposed to be answering-his favorite part of kissing or his favorite part of Kurt’s randomness.  

Kurt had a way of turning him inside out. 

“Why do I have to go first?  Can’t you explain the wall first?” Sam asked.

“No.  What’s your favorite part of kissing me?”

Sam stepped closer, and he breathed in the scent that he would always remember.  “Your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“When I lean in to kiss you, your eyes widen.  You look at me like you know exactly how badly I want to kiss you.  And then you look turned on.  Then your eyes soften, as if you’ve already decided that you are going to give in and kiss me back.  That’s what gets me.  You’ve kissed me before our lips even touch, and I’ll be damned if I can figure out how you do that.”

“That is probably the sexiest thing you have ever said to me, Sam.  However, I’m not sure even I can accomplish that much mental manipulation in the split seconds it takes you to kiss me,” Kurt stated, but he looked pleased with himself. 

“You can.  And do.  Every time.”

“Wow, that must be intense for you.”  The pleased expression blossomed into self-satisfaction.

“Yes, it is.  Now answer me.  What’s the wall?” Sam was past curious and into desperate to know what he was talking about.

“It’s my favorite part of your kiss,” Kurt answered simply, as if he didn’t need to explain further.

“Kurt, I love you, and when you turn me on, my brain doesn’t work as well as yours does, so I’m going to need more detail”.

Kurt cupped his face with a look of sympathy. 

“It’s this hesitation you have right in the middle of kissing me.  You start out slow and soft.  Then you stop for a moment that’s almost imperceptible.  Then once you drop that wall of hesitation, you kiss me as if you have no choice but to completely devour my mouth.   It’s quite wonderful, and it tells me that if I don’t intervene, you’ll have me in bed before I can stop you.”

“Wow.  You have put a lot of thought into this” Sam hooked his fingers into Kurt’s belt and pulled him nearer.

“I put a lot of thought into everything, Sam.”

“I know.  So consider this just more proof that we are perfect for each other”

Kurt stopped “How so?”

“Because the reason I hesitate is that I’m reacting to you.  Once I finally get my lips on you, I’m trying to get control.  That look you give me, that ‘mental manipulation’ is what does it to me.  The hesitation helps me focus on not taking advantage of you.  Then I realize that I don’t have to fight it anymore because we belong together.  And I’m allowed to have you.”

The entire conversation was making him rethink their decision to go out for the night.  Sam was rather inclined to just head to their bedroom and start manipulating again.

“That’s an awful lot of thinking to be doing while you are supposed to be seducing me,” Kurt laughed as he opened the front door.  “And how does this show that we are perfect for each other?”

“Because my favorite part of your kiss is what creates your favorite part of mine.”  

Sam shut the door and pulled Kurt towards him.

“Oh,” Kurt breathed.  “We are so not going out tonight, are we?”

“Nope… we have some serious manipulating to do.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
